Seraph
Global Guardians Team Member appearance.]] Chaim Levon is a Hebrew school teacher who wields great mystical power similar to the Earth-2A hero Doctor Fate. __TOC__ Continuity from SuperFriends Comic Book As the Seraph, he has fought for justice both on his own and as a member of the Global Guardians. He helped Superman retrieve an ancient artifact and dismantle a bomb in Israel. He also freed the Wonder Twins after they were brainwashed. Seraph fought crime solo, trying to think of ways to revive the Global Guardians. In late 1980, he almost kills a criminal. God intervenes, temporarily stripping him of his powers. He only gets them back after praying for forgiveness during Yom Kippur.Yom Kippur, also known as the Day of Atonement, is the holiest day of the year for religious Jews. Its central themes are atonement and repentance. Jews traditionally observe this holy day with a 25-hour period of fasting and intensive prayer, often spending most of the day in synagogue services. Yom Kippur completes the annual period known in Judaism as the High Holy Days. Yom Kippur is the tenth day of the month of Tishrei.From the SuperFriends comic book series issue [[Super Friends 38| #38]] (November, 1980) His current status is unknown. Powers and Abilities Super Powers * Superhuman Strength: His long-hair grants him the Superhuman strength of Samson. * Divine Empowerment: Seraph can request spectacular miracles from "a higher power" as he needs them. Abilities *'Pedagogy': He is a school teacher. *'Religion': Seraph is a Hebrew, who is a firm believer in Judaism. Equipment Seraph's powers are primarily derived from various mythic artifacts he believes were handed down to him by historic figures chronicled in the Torah. * The Ring of Solomon gives him wisdom and allows him to teleport short distances. * The Mantle of Elijah protects him from harm. * The Staff of Moses can extend to whatever length he needed, and can transform into a serpent, create earthquakes, and manipulate water and energy. Weakness Power Loss: All his powers and artifacts will be rendered unusable if Seraph commit sins or abuses his powers. It won't return until the next Yom Kippur. Appearances *Earth-1A Appearances from the SuperFriends Comic Book: :*''Super Friends #7'' (October, 1977) :*''Super Friends #25'' (October, 1979) :*''Super Friends #38'' (November, 1980) :*''Super Friends #41'' (February, 1981) :*''Super Friends #46'' (July, 1981) *Earth-One Appearances: :*[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_Vol_1_46 DC Comics Presents, Vol. 1 #46] (June, 1982) Gallery Seraph.jpg The Seraph (Issue 38).jpg Seraph 3 (Issue 38).jpg The Seraph (issue 38).jpg Seraph 2 (Issue 38).jpg Seraph 2 (Issue 46).jpg Notes *Several characters were created with the obvious intention of being Jewish heroes (as opposed to heroes who happen to be Jewish). *''Seraph'' was originally introduced in the continuity of the SuperFriends Universe Earth-1A. * He first appeared in the SuperFriends comic book series issue #7 (October 1977). * He was created by E. Nelson Bridwell and Ramona Fradon, art by Bob Oksner and some lettered by Milt Snapinn. * He was outside of standard Earth-One continuity at the time. * Serpaph's first canonical Post-Crisis appearance was in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Quarterly_Vol_1_7 Justice League Quarterly, Vol. 1 #7] (Summer, 1992). External Links * Go to the DC Database to see, the Global Guardians profile in Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe, Vol. 1 #9 (November, 1985) *DCU Guide: Seraph at The Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * See Seraph at wikipedia References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Superheroes